Perfection
by bioticblackops
Summary: "There were worse things in life than being pinned to the bed by a fellow marine, Shepard decided. Especially if said marine was naked with his mouth locked firmly around one of her nipples, making thinking a hard endeavour." Smut. Just smut. Nothing else.


There were worse things in life than being pinned to the bed by a fellow marine, Shepard decided. Especially if said marine was naked with his mouth locked firmly around one of her nipples, making thinking a hard endeavour. An expert tongue was circling the sensitive spot, paying the same meticulous attention he attributed to everything of importance.

He'd pinned her hands above her head, holding them in a firm lock that refused to give even an inch. It was his answer to her attempt of speeding things up, a refusal to have her set the pace and to hurry him along. By now she was a quivering mess, squirming under him, panting and begging him to just go deeper. To just finally touch her in the way she needed to be touched.

Kaidan's only reply was a smirk before he started sucking, effectively blanking her mind. His knees pressed against her tights, holding her in place in more ways than one. He kept ignoring her squirming, her desperate tries to create some friction or have their hips connect in the way she desired. She felt helpless. Even if she knew she could push him aside if she didn't want his attention (which she did, oh Maker, she did), she didn't feel capable of it. She felt boneless, helpless, breathless, desperate. And he'd just started.

Maker curse Kaidan Alenko and his clever mouth and ability to rob her of her senses with a single touch. Maybe she should reevaluate the claim that there couldn't be worse things than being pinned to a bed by a fellow marine. By now she was convinced what he did was considered torture in at least one system or another.

"Kaidan, please!" Shepard whimpered, not even caring how thin her own voice sounded.

"Hm?" Was the only response he deemed necessary, the slow hum vibrating against her skin, having her arch off the bed. In a small victory, she felt her burning skin connect with his running even degrees hotter than hers. Biotics were crawling along his hard muscles, betraying the effect his own ministrations had on him. But all Shepard could think about was that if he were to use his biotics against her now, she'd surely lose her mind. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

With that thought, Kaidan's mouth vanished from her flesh. It drew a mournful moan from her that turned into a hiss when he swapped his tongue for teeth a few heartbeats later. Instead of her nipple, he was now assaulting the soft underside of her breast, grazing his teeth over the skin just short of leaving a mark. Maker, how she wanted him to leave a mark. Instead, he soothed the area of his onslaught with his tongue, creating an alternation of pleasurable pain and gentleness she'd grown accustomed to. It never failed to push her at the edge of insanity.

Her labored breath was the only sound in the room, sounding loud and frenzied. Her groin was burning with the lack of attention. If she had enough energy left to think, she'd plot her revenge by now.

"Goddamn it, Kaidan!"

Eyes one shade away from being golden flickered to hers, tearing away his attention from her overstimulated flesh. Instead of continuing his assault, he rested his chin in the valley of her breasts. A smug smirk danced around those vicious lips of his.

"Is there a problem, Shepard?"

"Quit screwing around and -"

"Screw you?" The laughter in his voice could hardly distract her from the heat his crude words send to her lower regions. She'd learned early on that Kaidan Alenko had no problem cursing in the bedroom or using dirty talk to rile her up. Still, even after all those years it still had an effect on her. Something the bastard knew all to well and used against her every chance he got.

"I swear to my Black Widow, Kaidan, if you don't start fucking me soon I'll toss your naked ass out of the airlock."

His grin widened. "That would give the tabloids something to write about. Naked first human spectre spaces equally naked second spectre in a case of sexual frustration."

Shepard huffed. "You're terrible at headlines."

"Good thing I'm not a journalist then. I'll stick using my fingers for other things than writing."

"Not your fingers, marine."

"My mouth?"

"Quit fucking ar-"

Shepard didn't get any further. Before she could end her sentence (and possibly add a threat) for good measure, Kaidan claimed her mouth, effectively shutting her up. The kiss was softer than she would've expected but still demanding enough to show her that she wasn't the one in charge. The press of his lips was enhanced by the feeling of his chest against hers as he lowered himself a bit. Lifting her hips from the bed, they finally connected with his, giving her a small sort of victory when the contact tore a moan from Kaidan's throat.

Shepard arched under him, her damp skin rubbing against his. She could feel his grasp of her wrists getting tighter. She wasn't trying to escape and he knew that. It was him trying to hold on to his power over her that made him hold her firmer, control that was finally, finally wavering. Seeing a chance to turn the tide of their battle, she used one of her knees for leverage against his ass to push his groin tighter against hers. It earned her a groan that made his lips vanish, forehead resting against hers. His heart was beating against her chest, betraying his reaction to her as much as his hard length firmly pressed against her lower belly did. It gave her a small chance for friction but not enough. Never enough.

Another roll of her hips earned her another moan. It was followed by the first wave of biotics rolling over his skin, stealing away her breath as well as the ability to think.

Trying to take back control, Kaidan slipped one of his legs between hers so her own movements gave her some pleasure while putting him back in charge. While his attention was on untangling their legs, his grasp on her wrists loosened, finally granting Shepard the opportunity she'd been waiting for.

Before Kaidan knew what was happening, Shepard slipped her hands free to push against his shoulders and used the new freedom of her leg as well as the element of surprise to switch their positions. Her maneuver was less than elegant. It resulted in some struggle and their heads being knocked together, but it got her where she wanted to be: Sitting right on top of Kaidan.

Both of their breaths heavy by now, Shepard didn't even try to fight the smug grin lighting up her face. To stop Kaidan from attempting to switch their positions again, she distracted him by rolling her hips. Her lower lips slid along his cock and drew another deep groan from him. Resistance forgotten, Shepard lifted her hips to finally guide him inside of her. The sound crossing her lips was equal parts relief and pleasure. The nails of her other hand were boring into Kaidan's chest, just short of breaking his skin. One of his hands found hers, pressing it against his thundering heart as if he wanted her to make sure it wouldn't escape. His eyes were open, locked on where they were now joined. They followed Shepard's slow movements as she lifted herself up just to press down again shortly after.

Soon she found she didn't have the patience for this sort of rhythm anymore and switched to rolling her hips instead. Kaidan wouldn't have any of it, grabbing her hips instead to better control her movements. Holding her in place, he began to fuck up into her, making their hips slam together, burying himself deeper into her than before. Breathing was becoming increasingly harder. The coil in Shepard's belly got even tighter, and yet it was not enough to drive her over the edge.

Maybe Kaidan knew, maybe he felt the same way. The next thing she knew was that one of his hands left her hip to weave itself into the hair on the back of her head. Drawing her back down against him he locked her cunt with his cock again while capturing her lips with his. Their chests were pressed together, her nipples rubbing against him in a way that was almost as maddening as his prior ministrations. For a moment they stilled, enclosed in a tight embrace. Hearts pounding in their chests, lips and tongues tasting each other while the tiniest of movements of their hips made them shudder and moan.

Slowly, oh so slowly, they began to move again. It was such a minor motion compared to what they did mere minutes ago and yet everything in her clenched. She felt fuller, closer to him than before. Almost all of her movements were controlled by Kaidan. One hand still in her hair, the fingers of the other now bored into the flesh of her ass. Their position made it impossible for him to fill her as deep as before, but Shepard didn't know if cared. She already felt dizzy with sensation.

Kaidan's long trusts began losing their rhythm, telling her he was already close. Besides feeling like she was coming apart, she was a few steps behind him. But whether she herself came or not, Shepard was sure it didn't matter anymore. This was already pure bliss, unraveling her at the seams and giving her everything she needed. The feeling of him buried inside of her, his mouth pressed against the hollow of her throat, the warmth of his hands, his body pressed against her – it was all she'd wanted.

Kaidan didn't care. Either that or his stubbornness won out because he refused to finish before her. Since he couldn't press his fingers against her sensitive nub without having to pry them apart, he decided to use the next best thing. The air was stolen from Shepard's lungs when a wave of biotics crashed over her, threatening to pull her deep under and drown her. There was not enough breath inside of her to scream no matter how much she wanted to. The only noise it tore from her was a hollow gasp that came not even close to what she was feeling. Her skin felt alive, every inch tingling and burning with sensation. She was clinging to Kaidan as if his biotics might sweep her away if she let go. The roll of her hips stuttered against his.

Before she had time to recover from the unexpected onslaught, Kaidan did it again, finally pushing her over the edge before following close behind. This time, a long moan escaped her, mixing with Kaidan's who jerked below her, losing control himself while pressing her even closer. Together they drowned in each other, fighting for every breath, surrendering it happily.

It took Shepard a while to resurface and even when she did, she refused to move a muscle. Instead, she kept lying on top of Kaidan, waiting for her body regain a resemblance of calm. Kaidan didn't seem to mind as he didn't move either aside from slipping from her with a shudder. His bruising touch on her ass had ceased, instead he was drawing soothing lazy circles on it as if to say sorry. As if she cared. As if she hadn't enjoyed every second of it.

Finally, his lips began travelling upward with slow, open-mouthed kisses. Over her throat, along her jawline, until he reached her lips. Their kiss was less hurried, less demanding, but not less deep than before. It felt like a seal to their lovemaking this night.

Shepard broke away first but still didn't move. Instead she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, content. Kaidan's arms found their way around her, softly holding her in place.

"Good?" He asked

"Perfect."

 **Author's Note:**

For me this is actually quite on the boring side of porn. I feel like I should apologize for that. And for the crappy title. It feels a bit clumsy all in all. If you find any mistakes or weird phrasings, please let me know as I'm still trying to improve my English.

Happy late N7 Day!


End file.
